Tests
by witheringtoviolet
Summary: Jou is a new student. He sits next to Seto, then to Otogi. Both famous, both rich, but rivals.


Tests

"Wake up Jou."

"..?"

"Today's your first day! Wake up"

"T T I don't want to go…"

I grabbed my sister's legs and whined.

"Stop being dumb let's go!"

Wednesday, the first day of school

I Just moved in here. Domino, they call it. This place was bigger then the place I used to live. My sister annoys me with her loud voice, calling out to me, WAKE UP!

Oh brother…well…today is the first day, so I don't want to be late.

* * *

"We have a new student today. Let's welcome Jounouchi Katsuya"

The teacher briefly announced. I gave everyone a big smile, hearing all kinds of screams from the girls.

"I hope we'll have a great year together." I call out, winking to the girls who screamed for me.

"Jounouchi, go sit next to Seto. Seto, raise your hand."

A skinny, long hand slowly comes up, as I look.

"here." The voice said, cold, and frustrated.

I go to my sit and observe that Seto guy. He had great blue eyes, deep, and then light. As the class starts, girls pass notes, guys fold all kinds of stuff and I'm about to fall asleep, till I suddenly hear Seto's name being called.

"Seto, can you solve this?"

"..yes. #$&)&&$" (that's how it sounds like to Jou)

"good, very good."

I was…impressed. He had the looks and he was smart. I can already tell his personality, cold, and lost,..also, lonely.

As the teacher continues to talk, "We have the review quiz tomorrow. Remember to look over your work."

I tapped him gently on his shoulder.

"what?"

what!? ..calm down Jou, first day of school- no fights.

"I don't have any work. Wanna help me out here buddy?"

"…don't call me buddy."

"…please?"

"..."

I can see him thinking, what he should do. I see all these things all over his desk. Starting from a laptop, bunch of papers, calculator, 4 pens, index cards and business cards. Even with all these stuff, I could name every single one of them. He was that neat.

I grab that small paper, and read it to myself.

Seto Kaiba, Head of Kaiba Cooperation- with his cell phone number. I smile greatly and look over to him and he stares at me.

"I'll call you. Pick up your phone at 4, if you don't you die."

I wink at him and he rolls his eyes.

Then the bell rang.

Yay I thought, a new buddy!

* * *

"We have a new student, Jounouchi Katsuya."

Girls roared again and I winked. It's my 4th period, I'm tired of it. T T

But I'm a man I wink more and smiled.

I ended up sitting next to a guy named Otogi. He seemed as if he was obsessed with games. He also had bunch of stuff on his desk, even a mirror, checking his ear every time.

"Why are you keep looking at your ear?"

I quietly observe his ear, and I see the bottom, all red.

"What happened?!"

He had his earring on, a long dice earring. He smiles and me once more and tells me that his ear got infected with the fake earring his friend bought him.

"I didn't want him to feel bad so I wore it for the whole day."

I laughed with him. He also had a business card. Was he in the same business with Seto?

"Hey, do you know Seto Kaiba?"

"…" He goes silent for a moment and he talks again. "yea, I do. Why?"

"you had a business card too, so I was wondering."

"heh, He's my rival."

"..he's your what?"

"rival, his company and mine. He makes the programs for dueling and I make different games for dueling."

I kind of black out and come back, "Wow, you guys are biggie."

"heh, thanks."

I smiled back at him thinking, how rich would they both be?!?!?!

* * *

As I go home after school, I take a shower, quietly waiting for the time to move its arms to 4. I was excited, I wanted to know more about Seto.

As the clock showed me 4, I ran to the card and dialed the number. Why was I so anxious?

"Seto Kaiba."

"Hi, it's me, Jou."

"yes?"

"I told you, study buddy!"

He then let out a small sigh and calls me.

"Jou, I'm busy."

I'm..disappointed. Well, he was a CEO, so..I guess I can't do anything.

"..hahaha, yea, you're a CEO, hehe, I wasn't expecting anything anyways…work hard buddy-"

"..::sigh:: meet me at Domino Park."

"..huh?"

"Domino Park, don't be late."

"..wha-"

"see you."

He actually..wanted to meet me. This is way too funny.

* * *

With trembling heart I walked. Why was I so nervous? Why was I so anxious to see Seto?

When I arrived, I didn't see him. I guess I was early or something. I just waited by the fountain, the center of the park when suddenly I hear someone shouting my name. I quickly turned to see if it was Seto but I see long black hair rushing through the wind.

"Otogi?"

"Hey what are you doing here?"

With his earring still hanging on his left ear, his long, lean, legs through his body, he glistened. Otogi is a hottie too, I guess. WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?! AM I CHECKING OUT GUYS NOW?!

"I'm waiting for someone."

"Who?"

"Me."

A cold voice blocked my voice.

"Seto good to see you."

Otogi glared and smirked. "You were waiting for him?"

"yea, I-"

"well, I'll be going now. Peace out guys."

Otogi padded Seto on his shoulder and walked off. Seto glared at Otogi leaving and turned to Jou.

"don't see him."

".huh?"

"don't see that guy."

"..why?"

"..just- never mind. Do you mind if we go to my place?"

"huh? O, no."

"Alright, let's go."

Seto then walked off. His tall figure gently met the wind, his great white coat floating in the air.

* * *

"So buddy..this is your place?"

Jou looked up at the mansion.

"go in."

Jou walked in and a ravenous figure hurriedly ran to Jou.

"AHHH!!!"

then the smaller figure looked up with embarrassment.

"oops sorry!"

The boy then ran to Seto and nuzzled into him.

"Mokuba."

"Seto"

Jou just looked at the boy with unlikable eyes.

"My brother."

"oh"

"hi I'm Mokuba."

"heh, Hi, I'm Jou. Thanks for the warm welcome."

Jou winked and Mokuba giggled.

* * *

As Seto and Jou walked in the house, they both walked into a big room full of books.

"..library?"

"study room."

Seto then put is briefcase down and sat in the middle of the room.

"Sit, study, need help, ask."

"..right."

Jou opened his notes and stared at the paper. If he thinks I really can study, I'm going to laugh. I just stared at him, with his glasses down on his nose, his hands moving fast on the keyboard, he was…perfect.

"need help?"

"huh? …I can't pay attention."

Seto sighed and got closer to Jou. He stared down at the papers and Jou stared at him. His cold blue eyes staring, like paint drops in water.

"This you$&$ Jou.Jou!"

"..huh?!"

"look at the paper. #$#$##$&$"

"I-mmm!!"

I was trying to say, I don't get it. And now, I REALLY don't get it. He kissed me! Just grabbed me and kissed me! And..and..I was liking it! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Our study was stopped with just one movement. He quickly grabbed my head and rolled his tongue into me. Skilled, way skilled. He moved into me, and I accepted, reaching out for him also. Then his hands ran through my head as he caressed me with his lips.

It was..sensational.

One more reason why I can't study.

* * *

"Jou are you going to stay for dinner?"

"yea, you're brother wants me to."

"That's great! Where is he?"

"heh, he says he's going to put away his laptop."

"oh all right. Come to the kitchen with me. Lets see what we got."

As Mokuba and I walked off, I was stopped with a sudden grasp in my arm. Seto was reaching out for me and kissing me roughly. I tried to deny it, since it was in front of his brother but he didn't let me go, but instead held me tighter. I can hear Mokuba giggling as I blush.

He still kissed me, his warm hands caressing my body slightly. Finally he let go and winked at his brother.

"I know, I know I'll go."

Seto nuzzled Mokuba's hair and pulled me over to the sofa. He sat down and pulled me over. As I was between his legs I came toward him.

"..?"

"you wanna sleep over?"

I giggled at the word sleep.

"sure"

I then grabbed Seto's head and kissed him gently. Wasn't long till he grabbed me and his tongue came him.

He was so addicting, like he made his own flavor. Loving flavor that you just melt into.

* * *

At school he acted as himself. Cold, icy, but inside, addicting.

As I walked through passing period, every time I passed him, he gave me a wink or a smirk.

"hey Jou"

It was Otogi.

"hey Otogi"

"um Jou, can you come here for a second?"

"sure"

With so much happiness in me, I walked to the corner.

"Jou-"

He suddenly grabbed me into the gym.

Lost, he thought Jou was lost. As Otogi grabbed Jou's head, he kissed him roughly. His long hair tide up high, his head tilted with every kissing move he took.

Jou wasn't accepting this…since he knew he was into Seto.

"Jou-why aren't you.."

"I don't want to-I don't"

This made Otogi laugh harder, teasing Jou more. He held Jou's waist then unbuttoned his collared shirt.

"Otogi! Don't-"

Otogi quickly ignored Jou's complaint and caressed him with his tongue. He roughly whispered into Jou.

"I know you want it-"

Then the gym door opened shining a great amount of light.

"JOU!"

It was the cold voice Jou was desperate for, the voice that made him numb all over. The voice that he loved.

"S-Seto.."

Otogi quickly turned and stood up. Luaghing with joy.

"Hah, Is this what Jou wanted?"

"What the fuck are you doing here Otogi?"

"…why, Jou needed me."

Seto quickly ran to Otogi and punched him with his anger. Otogi fell to the ground with his mouth ripped, as blood dropped. He quickly wiped the blood and smirked.

"You want Jou..yes?"

"Why-WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING THIS?!"

"..because you're my rival. And I like Jou."

"Jou-let him decide."

They both turned to Jou with his face covered in tears, his shirt ripped, his body with red marks all over.

"S-Seto…"

He cried out desperately. Otogi rolled his eyes and sighed.

"..fine. have him."

Otogi glared at the two then sighed heavily.

"Jou, I hope you're happy."

"I-I..am."

* * *

"Jou, lay down."

"I-I'm okay. Thanks Seto."

Seto gently wiped Jou's tears and kissed him on his forehead.

"I'm there for you. Not for your tests, but for you."

Jou smiled greatly and whispered to Seto.

"I think I failed."

He smirked and kissed me gently. Melt me, let me fall into it one more time.


End file.
